wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Horitsu
HŌRITSU, HITSU • SAND/KAMI • 16.5 H.Y. • HE/HIM • PANRO/ACE • LAWFUL NEUTRAL • GIN CHI What is justice if there is no anger? I. APPEARANCE soft, doll-like, with a round nose and doe eyes, but don't be fooled: the blood of a god flows through his veins tan scales as if gilded by brass, similarly metallic freckles. eyes like a bronze mirror in the void of his dark scleras, righteous, unjudging will wear robes even in the peak of summer likes wearing neutral colours and occasionally pink, overall androgynous silhouette II. CONDUCT He is known around camp as the goody-two-shoes and snitch, but he means well, really. EXTERIOR very polite and soft-spoken. eloquent, rarely uses foul language. likewise in disposition he is calm and genuine, with a sheepish, innocent mien. Indeed, his nickname of Hitsu can be loosely translated as sheep (ひつ), but the interpretation of whether that is suggestive of his timid introversion or subservient nature varies from camper to camper. INTERPERSONAL can become very stern when he sees someone flouting the rules, but hes HARMLESS! literally a desert rain frog. despite obsession with order not uptight. actually inquisitive and open to new experiences non-confrontational: he's not looking for trouble. doesn't talk back. knows he can't stand his ground in a fight. idealist, believes anyone can change. forgiving, if not too forgiving. willing to let go of things quickly as reserved as he is, quietly compassionate. possibly a confidant for other campers: if there's one thing you can trust him with it's secrets. respects confidentiality; honourable, empathetic. honest. INTRAPERSONAL To his core he believes that if everyone just followed the rules, no one would get hurt. He's a bit messianic this way, always preaching the spirit of the law, but he just wants everyone to be safe... personal conflict: impartial, fair law vs emotion-driven revenge, law vs ethics (in the case that the right thing to do is actually against regulation) vs loyalty (choosing between the rules and your friends). second doubts himself about what the right thing to do is because all his life he's been dependent on the opinions of others to please them... elaborate/explore in a story lacks self-confidence, thinks he's useless. can take criticism maturely, but fears being wrong, especially if it causes harm to someone else. beats himself over it. doesnt go out of his way to initiate conversations, but others campers still know him either by word of mouth or actual interaction. afraid that he can't help when help is needed most direly. nightmares about his father urging him to embrace rage and emotion and catharsis -- unsure if this is direct communication from fukushuu, but then again he never heard his fathers voice as a dragonet... as a result, tries to be helpful where he can... can usually be found staying after events helping to clean up, or in the library(?) organizing books enjoys literature, analyzing prose, studying history, speech, and government. plans to be some sort of diplomat or emissary when he grows up, if he can ever assimilate back into mortal society. beginning to question the bureaucratic institutions of society outside the camp... + text = text – text TLDR composed, wip III. STORY Vivamus eu vestibulum libero. Pellentesque at aliquet diam. Maecenas at orci id massa mollis pellentesque. Etiam vel sem sagittis, hendrerit ante sit amet, condimentum ex. Phasellus efficitur erat ante, at auctor libero cursus a. Nullam placerat lectus sit amet mi tempus, id lobortis neque tempor. Maecenas tempor tortor ante, eget mattis nulla gravida id. Quisque at urna vel nulla auctor finibus venenatis et neque. IV. PROWESS strength dexterity endurance intelligence wisdom charisma stats code by Forge resistant to heat and dehydration, even more so than mortal sandwings excellent vision and hearing As a child of Fukushuu, the kami of revenge, Horitsu inherited the ability to bring out the worst in dragons. His presence can inflame feelings of self-righteousness, vindictiveness, and hatred, or impose the opposite effect, quelling the anger and hostility of those around him. aura cannot be controlled, except by how he's feeling, so he does his best to suppress his own emotions. teaching himself healthy coping strategies, can stay calm in face of stress, sometimes just sits by himself under trees or by rivers to clear his head. He is desperate to prove that he is better than his father, that he isn't predisposed to evil, that he isn't an ineffectual defender only capable of harming others. healer path skslsks change in hobby. he whittles little wooden figurines of flora and fauna in his spare time very powerful puppy eyes. V. RELATIONS Roleplays are closed ATM. It should be noted that Horitsu is rarely one to take the lead or make the first move. Complex relationships will develop over roleplays, but you can ask for his impression of your character. X: Donec metus turpis, semper quis bibendum eget, porta vel ex. Duis lobortis tempus dui et viverra. Sed aliquet nunc placerat, maximus justo vel, pulvinar lorem. Donec iaculis risus sed semper commodo. Category:Characters Category:Content (ZzzSleepyCreeper) Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress